


Berdikari

by traiteuse (merriell)



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriell/pseuds/traiteuse
Summary: Wulan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah jalanan yang tersendat.Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai Djakarta.





	Berdikari

Wulan menatap langit abu-abu yang terlihat dari dalam bus kota. Bibirnya yang kering ditekan sampai menipis, matanya sudah mencari-cari rintik hujan yang akan jatuh, walaupun belum sebutir pun mengecup jendelanya. Jemarinya meraba ikat tas ransel yang dipangkunya di atas paha. Merasakan gelisah menggerogoti kesabarannya, menunggu-nunggu tempat perhentiannya yang tak kunjung datang karena kemacetan Djakarta.

Seorang pengamen melangkah masuk ke dalam bus, gitar kecilnya disampirkan di dadanya. Bersamaan dengan kedatangannya, seorang gadis SMA mendekatkan erat tas yang digenggamnya, sampai kulit tasnya menyentuh seragamnya. Ujung bibir Wulan merengut sedikit melihat pria itu menangkap gestur itu, kesedihan sekilas terlihat di matanya sebelum ia berdiri canggung di tengah-tengah kursi/ 

Di luar, hujan mulai turun. Segala pasang mata menghindari pandangan pria itu, walaupun ia bahkan tidak bernyanyi sama sekali. Bahkan kernet pun menatapnya tajam, walaupun ia hanya terlihat berlindung dari hujan.

Wulan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah jalanan yang tersendat. 

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai Djakarta.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah mulai mengasuh Teddy, ia menyadari betapa senangnya Teddy berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Headphone yang dipakainya bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sama sekali, tidak sejak Wulan berkeras untuk memaksanya naik angkutan umum suatu hari sepulang sekolah—ayah tirinya terbiasa memanjakannya—dan seseorang hampir mencopet gawainya, namun digenggamnya erat walau kabel headphone itu menjadi medium tarik tambang antara Teddy dan satu anak kecil lain yang berbaju kumal.

“Teddy,” ia memanggil, sambil menunggu telur yang digorengnya untuk matang, “mandi, nanti kamu buat kotor rumah kita.”

Teddy tidak bergerak dari sofa mereka. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, walaupun mereka berdua tahu tidak ada alunan musik apapun yang keluar dari kedua stereo kecil itu. Wulan menghela napasnya, merasakan beratnya kegiatan hari ini di sendi dan lehernya, seakan menggelantunginya. Bahkan tidur pun tidak akan bisa mengusir rasa lelahnya.

“Teddy.” 

Masih tidak ada respon. 

“_Teddy_.”

Baru sekarang, adiknya melepaskan satu headphonenya sampai telinga kirinya tidak tertutup lagi. “Kenapa, Mbak?” tanyanya dengan raut paling tak bersalah. Wulan ingin sekali membentaknya, seperti dulu, saat ia masih lebih muda dari ini, saat hidup mereka lebih mudah, saat ia tidak harus menjadi satu orang yang mengurus adiknya. Tapi ia sudah _berjanji _untuk menjadi kakak yang baik. Ia sudah _berjanji _menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Wulan menarik napas. “Mandi,” akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk hanya mengatakan itu.

Teddy menatapnya dengan raut yang datar. Ia melepaskan headphonenya dari kepalanya, menggantungnya ke lehernya. “Mbak juga mandi, dong. _Bau _pasar, tuh. Mbak udah _nyampe _rumah dari tadi, ‘kan? Kenapa belum mandi juga, sih? Kalau ada cowok ganteng lewat gimana?” Ia bersandar di sofa buluk mereka yang merupakan peninggalan orang yang sebelumnya menempati rusun mereka.

“_Teddy_.” Wulan menggeleng heran. “_Nggak _bakal ada cowok ganteng yang lewat.”

“Iya sih,” Teddy manggut-manggut. “Mau udah mandi pun mana mau noleh ke Mbak.”

Wulan merengut ke arah adiknya.

“Gosong, tuh, telurnya!”

Panik, Wulan menoleh ke arah penggorengan yang masih menyala. Bau sangit menguar di udara, mengisi seisi ruangan itu sampai Wulan yakin, ia akan mencium bau terbakar sampai matahari terbit esok harinya. Segera, ia mengangkat telur yang mulai menghitam itu ke atas piring plastik. Ia mematikan api, melirik persediaan telur yang telah diberikan oleh pedagang pasar yang berbaik hati memberikannya bahan makanan setelah ia membantu mereka, tinggal satu buah.

_Cowok ganteng_. Ya, layaknya ia punya waktu untuk romansa.

Antara membantu para pedagang, merawat Teddy, dan mencari pekerjaan _part-time _yang bisa membantunya membeli keperluan sehari-hari, Wulan tidak akan punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu, lebih ingin mengisi waktunya dengan menjadi relawan, membantu orang lain. Hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, hanya akan mengganggunya, membuat rutinitasnya hancur.

Wulan suka rutinitasnya. Rutinitasnya satu-satunya bagaimana ia bisa melupakan Tenggara, yang lebih rindang, Tenggara, tempat semua orang yang ia kenal tinggal. Tempat dimana Wulan yang lebih muda hidup tanpa memerdulikan orang lain. Tempat dimana Wulan bisa sebebas merpati yang terbang di langit.

Di luar, langit mulai turun hujan, lengkap dengan petir yang menyambar. Petir seringkali menggelegar di dekat rumah susun itu, sampai terasa seperti tetangga, salah satu dari mereka. 

Belakangan, Djakarta makin mirip Tenggara. Belakangan, Djakarta membuatnya merindukan Tenggara.

Jadi Wulan _menyukai _rutinitasnya.

Ia telah memilih rutinitasnya di Djakarta. Ia tidak bisa lagi memilih Tenggara.

* * *

Di luar hari ini cerah. Matahari mengintip dari jendelanya, menghujani ruangan tempat tinggal mereka dengan cahaya. Tapi masih ada gemuruh yang mengganggu harinya, gemuruh yang membentur pintu depannya, memintanya untuk membuka pintu.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang ini begitu tidak menyukainya membela para pedagang. Mereka _merangseki _rumahnya seakan rumahnya miliknya, membuat Teddy menggenggam tangannya erat. Wulan sadar tidak akan ada yang membantunya. Melawan orang-orang ini merupakan salah satu rutinitas yang telah dipilihnya, kini.

Rutinitas, yang sekarang melibatkan seorang pangeran di dalamnya.

Setiap cerita memiliki _pangeran_. Pangerannya datang dengan rambut yang masih basah oleh air. Pangerannya bukan pangeran, hanya seorang satpam yang bahkan tidak benar-benar ingin membantunya. Sancaka, yang menatapnya canggung, yang gesturnya kaku, yang dengan bibir yang tipis, bertanya _kenapa ia memakai rok_. Sancaka, yang membetulkan headphone Teddy dengan sigap, tanpa bicara, tanpa meminta terima kasih.

Sancaka, yang hidup sendiri sejak kecil. Sancaka, yang menolong semua orang. Sancaka, yang milik rakyat.

Wulan ingin bertanya pangeran apakah yang akan ditemukannya di Tenggara, bila ia menetap disana. Sayangnya, sekarang ia ada di rumah susun, dan respon Sancaka mengingatkannya kalau ia tidak ada disini untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi untuk membantu orang lain. 

Untuk merawat Teddy.

Untuk menjadi yang bertanggung jawab.

Untuk mempertahankan idealismenya sendiri.

Maka, Wulan mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak egois.

* * *

Belakangan, Djakarta kembali cerah, terik yang menusuk kulit, membuat kulitnya yang sudah sawo matang menjadi makin gelap. Ia terkadang merindukan hujan, merindukan bagaimana hujan mengingatkannya kepada Tenggara, mengingatnya kepada Sancaka yang berdiri di bawah rintik hujan dengan tubuh yang begitu kuat, tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah, tidak bisa dikekang dengan begitu mudah.

Wulan ingin menjadi sekuat itu, bahkan tanpa kekuatan petir di tulangnya. Mungkin ia tidak membutuhkan kekuatan kuat apapun. Tentu, tidak apa-apa kalau ia memilikinya—tapi ia puas, dengan hidupnya disini, di Djakarta, hidupnya yang telah ia bangun sendiri, hidupnya yang telah ia _pilih _tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

Headphone Teddy, yang sudah menyala lagi, berkat Sancaka, kini ditanggalkan, tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Pemiliknya menatapnya menaruh nasi goreng di tengah. 

“Mbak kenapa menjemput Teddy?”

Pertanyaan yang tidak diharapkannya itu datang, seperti tamu yang tidak diundang. Ia mengambil duduk di seberang adiknya, berpikir sejenak.

“Mbak capek jadi egois.” Wulan mengangkat bahu. Hidup sendirian, di Tenggara, tanpa kekangan apapun.

“Daridulu juga _nggak _egois, kok.”

“Masa.” 

Teddy menatap lantai, sejenak, sebelum menyambut pandangan Wulan dengan mantap. Sesaat, Wulan bisa melihat sosoknya ketika dewasa, hanya sekilas, walaupun tubuhnya masih mungil, masih kecil.

“Kalau udah besar, Teddy mau jadi Mbak.”

“Nggak mau jadi Sancaka saja?” 

Teddy tersenyum. “Nggak, Mbak lebih kuat dan berani daripada dia.”

Wulan menggeleng heran. “Jangan _ngelantur_, makan gih.”

“_Yaelah_, ini serius,” Teddy menghela nafas. “_Yaudah_ kalau _nggak _percaya.” Ia mengangkat sendok untuk menyiduk nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya.

“Doa dulu,” Wulan mendesis. “Ya habis, kamu _ngelantur_. Dia bisa menyelamatkan banyak _banget _orang, bisa _nyetrum_ orang sampai pingsan—“

“Tapi cuma Mbak yang sudah menolong bahkan ketika tidak punya kekuatan apapun,” Teddy mengunyah nasi gorengnya lahap. “Itu lebih _kuat _daripada _superhero_, _tau_.”

Wulan hanya bisa memandangi adiknya, tertegun. Terkejut, karena dalam waktu begitu singkat, Teddy telah tumbuh. Terkejut, karena menyadari, ini yang dirasakan orangtuanya, melihat ia tumbuh. Terkejut, karena ia menyadari, ia terus akan dihantam rasa seperti ini sepanjang ia mengasuh adiknya.

Rasa bangga yang mekar begitu indah, di dadanya.

* * *

Langit cerah sekali, pagi itu.

Wulan membuka jendela dan melihat burung merpati yang hinggap di kusen jendelanya. Ia terdiam, merasa burung itu memerhatikannya, segila apapun itu. Si merpati memiringkan kepalanya sebelum pergi lagi.

Ia tak kuasa untuk memalingkan pandangannya dari burung itu. Kali ini, tidak ada rasa cemburu apapun di dadanya.

Tanggung jawabnya, rutinitasnya, kini terasa lebih _bebas _daripada kebebasan apapun yang ditawarkan di Tenggara.

Wulan telah menemukan tempatnya, kebebasannya sendiri, di Djakarta.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i #stan wulan a lot?
> 
> purely speculative in the backstory part, but i wanted to write something wulan-centric since there's disappointingly lack of wulan-centric fics in the tag, and character study is the only thing i feel safe in contributing since there's no commitment...
> 
> the wulancaka tag is... very slight, i'm sorry! 
> 
> i'm at [twitter](http://twitter.com/percapops), let's be friends.


End file.
